In the automotive and construction industry, the use of electronics has expanded dramatically. Due to the increased use, the wiring of a machine has become more complex, requiring wires to extend to virtually all areas of the machine. The wires must be routed in a manner that will allow service to various components of a machine without breakage of the wires. In order to do this, numerous connectors are positioned in the wires that may be disconnected and reconnected during these times to permit service.
On construction machines in particular, these connectors are typically secured to a portion of the machine frame and a plastic connector assembly is utilized to connect the separate wires or groups of wires. In many cases, a mounting clip is bolted to the frame and the connector assembly is secured in some form to the clip. In some cases, the connector assembly will overlie the clip and prevent removal of the clip without first separating the connector assembly. In the situation wherein it is desirable to remove only the mounting clip, this creates an unnecessary duplication of effort that increases the time required for service. In other instances, the connector assembly is secured or "snapped" into engagement with the mounting clip in a manner that requires a great deal of effort to separate the components once they are engaged. In many instances, the connector is destroyed before the clip can be separated from the mounting bracket.
In each of the instances set forth above, substantial inconvenience or needless destruction of components is experienced for a relatively simple operation. The present invention provides a clip assembly that has a mounting plate that is fastened to a frame in a manner that is readily accessible to release its connection to the frame without disturbing the clip connection. In addition, the clip is connected to the mounting plate in a manner that permits easy assembly and disassembly without destruction of the various components.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.